Ignition systems are used in order to ignite an ignitable mixture in a combustion chamber of a spark ignited internal combustion engine. For this purpose, an ignition spark gap is acted on with a voltage, in response to which the forming ignition spark ignites the combustible mixture in the combustion chamber. The main requirements of modern ignition systems are an indirect result of required emissions and fuel reductions. Requirements of ignition systems are derived from corresponding engine-related approaches, such as supercharging and lean burn operation and shift operation (spray-guided direct injection) in combination with increased exhaust gas recirculation rates (EGR). The representation of increased ignition voltage requirements and energy requirements in conjunction with increased temperature requirements is necessary. In conventional inductive ignition systems, the entire energy required for ignition must be temporarily stored in the ignition coil. The stringent requirements with respect to ignition spark energy result in a large ignition coil design. This conflicts with the requirements for smaller installation spaces of modern engine concepts (“downsizing”). In an earlier application, two main functions of the ignition system were assumed by different assembly units. A high voltage generator generates the high voltage necessary for the high voltage spark-over at the spark plug. A bypass, for example, in the form of a boost converter, provides energy for maintaining the ignition spark for continued mixture ignition. In this way, high spark energies may be provided at an optimized spark current profile despite a smaller ignition system design.
High spark currents are known to result in severe erosion of the spark plug electrodes, whereas low spark currents may result in a spark breakaway in the event the ignition spark energy falls below a defined limit. Conventional systems do not satisfactorily exhaust the potential for wear reduction in ignition systems.